Friendship
by candywolfdemon
Summary: Sakura,Ino,and Shaya get kidnapped by akatsuki to be servants and have to do whatever the guys tell them to do. Will they ever escape? And will love blossom? ItachiXSakura. KisameXIno. DeidaraXOC Shaya
1. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Shaya.

Friendship

"Ino? Shaya?" a girl whispered. She had pink hair and green eyes. It was Sakura. She was wearing a red top with a tan skirt with black shorts underneath and black boots that go up to her knees (basically her shippuuden clothes).

"Sakura?" a girl whispered back. She was wearing a fishnet top covered by a black hakama with long sleeves that go past her hands and black baggy shorts that go down to her knees. Her feet were bare. She had black hair in a ponytail and bangs worn like how Itachi wore his. She had red eyes. Her name was Shaya.

"Sakura?" another girl whispered. It was Ino. She wore her shippuuden clothes.

They were whispering because they were in a pitch black dungeon, chained to a wall. And they didn't want anyone hearing them.

"Oh, I'm glad you're all okay." Sakura said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, but what about you?" asked Shaya.

"I'm fine."

"Um, guys, I have a feeling we are not the only ones in here." whispered Ino.

"Finally realizing that, pig?" Sakura hissed back to Ino quietly.

"Like you would know, forehead!" Ino snapped back.

"Shut up! Whatever the hell's in here is coming toward us." Shaya hissed to them.

Shaya was right. There was something coming to them and it was… a rat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Ino shrieked in unison.

"It's a fucking rat, why are you two screaming!" yelled Shaya. The rat ran over to Shaya hissing and bearing its enormous yellow teeth at her, but then one thing happens…

Shaya steps on the rat, breaking its neck. "Problem solved?" Shaya asked triumphantly.

Just then, the door to the dungeon opened and Itachi, Deidara, and Kisama came in and one of them turned on the light.

"What's with all this damn screaming!? Are you guys trying to wake everyone up? It's the middle of the night!" yelled a pissed off Deidara. No doubt the screaming had woken him up.

Shaya spoke up, "No we're not trying to wake everyone up and they were screaming because¾"

"Because of that! Eeeeep!!!!!!!" interrupted Ino while pointing to the dead rat by Shaya.

"You were screaming because of a rat?" Itachi questioned. His voice sounded irritated.

"Well we were." said Ino. "But Shaya wasn't."

"Dude! That was so funny. I mean like we were like "eep!" And Shaya was like "Fuck off!" hahaha." Sakura said, laughing.

"Now that you mention it… that was pretty funny!" Ino said starting to laugh.

Shaya started laughing too, but then calmed down and asked, "Is that the only reason you all are down here?"

"No we came to tell you all that you will be staying with us in our rooms." Kisame said.

"Why?" all three girls asked in unison.

"Because Leader sama requested it." replied Itachi.

"So this means Ino will stay with Kisame, Sakura with Itachi, and Shaya with me." said Deidara.

Sakura shuddered at what she heard. "Me with Itachi?" she thought.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be awesome! You _with___Itachi. This is better than staying with Sasuke!" Inner Sakura yelled joyously.

"No this isn't going to be awesome." Sakura thought to herself.

" Yes it is." Inner Sakura said.

"No it's not!" Sakura thought angrily and then cut Inner Sakura off.

The men walked through the door and the girls followed the guys to the guys' rooms.


	2. Rooms

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but I own Shaya.

CWD: Okay people, I'll try to make longer chapters. I kinda don't know Deidara's personality so he might be a little OOC. And I really don't feel like typing those words Deidara says after a sentence so I'm leavin' that out.

Friendship

Chapter 2: rooms

Shaya's POV

I was walking behind Deidara to his room with the other girls and Itachi and Kisame. Once we had reached a hallway with many rooms Deidara went up to one door and opened it. Itachi's room was on the left of Deidara's and Kisame's room on the right.

Great, I'm in the middle. It feels like a bad threesome. I followed Deidara into his room.

There was a bed. That's just about it. I closed the door behind me and walked to the middle of the room.

"You'll be sleeping on the floor." Deidara said.

"Sure, fine, whatever." I said bored. I was irritated. I've slept on the ground a lot so it doesn't bother me. I'm irritated he gets to sleep in the bed all by himself and make a girl sleep on the floor. I know he's an S-rank criminal and this is his room, but he doesn't really need to say "you're sleeping on the floor". idiot.

"Now get some rest. You and those other girls will see Leader sama tomorrow." he said to me.

I lay down in the corner on the other side of the room and shut my eyes.

"Oh yeah, and if you try anything during the night I won't hesitate to kill you." he said before lying on his bed and falling asleep.

Before long I fell asleep too…

Sakura's POV

I followed Itachi into his room and shut his door. He had a bed in the room and that was it.

"You're sleeping on the floor." he told me.

All of a sudden I could feel Shaya getting irritated. When you know her well enough you know what emotions she's feeling. I think I know why she's irritated.

"Do I have to sleep on the floor?" I asked nicely.

"Are you implying that you want to share the bed with me?" he asked staring at me with onyx eyes.

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Oooooh, say yes! Say yes! Let's sleep with Itachi tonight!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"No! that wouldn't be right." I thought back to inner sakura.

"Yes it would, it would be even better than sleeping with Sasuke and sleeping on the floor." said inner sakura.

"It would be better than sleeping on the floor, but I'm not taking any chances." I thought and then cut inner sakura off.

"N-no." I replied to him.

"Hn. Go to sleep."

I walked over to a corner in the room and fell asleep on the floor.

Ino's POV

I followed Kisame to his room. He opened his door and I followed closing the door. I was too afraid to say anything because he was like a shark man and he scared me.

"You're sleeping on the floor." he said to me.

I was irritated I mean that was just rude.

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor? Why can't I sleep in the bed?" I complained.

"If you sleep in the bed, you have to sleep with me because I'm not sleeping on the floor." Kisame said.

"I don't mind. Maybe we can do more than just sleep together." I said with a seductive smile.

"I would but Leader sama would kill me." he said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll just sleep on the floor." I mumbled and then I fell asleep wondering what was going on with Sakura and Shaya.

Regular POV

In Deidara's room…

Shaya woke up at 4 in the morning. She looked over to Deidara and saw that he was still sleeping. He actually looked kind of peaceful lying there.

She stared at the ceiling for a while and then decided to see if Sakura and Ino were awake. Shaya walked quietly out the door and into the hallway.

In Itachi's room…

Sakura woke up because she felt Shaya wake up. " I wonder what she's doing awake at 4 in the morning." Sakura thought. "I should go out and check on her."

Sakura stood up and stared at Itachi. He was still sleeping. She knew that if she tried to get out he would know, but she didn't care because she wanted to see her friends. Yes she even wanted to see Ino.

She walked out into the hallway to see Shaya standing out there.

In Kisame's room…

Shaya was awake and Ino felt it. That was what woke her up. It was 4 am. "What was Shaya doing up at this time!?" Ino thought.

Ino looked at Kisame. He must have been having a violent dream because she somehow felt it. She decided to go out into the hall because she felt she had to.

Ino got up and walked out the door quietly trying her best not to wake Kisame up. When she got out into the hallway she saw Sakura and Shaya standing beside each other.

XOXOXOXO

"What the hell?" Deidara said as he looked over to the corner Shaya was sleeping at. Shaya wasn't in the room. This made him annoyed.

"Why is she up at 4 in the morning?" he thought. "If any of the other Akatsuki members were to find her…"

He got up and went into the hallway and saw Shaya, Sakura, and Ino standing in the hallway chatting about something. At that moment Kisame and Itachi came out of their rooms.

" Why the hell are you people up!?" asked Kisame. It was easy to tell that he was irritated.

"Well we got bored so we came out here to talk." Ino said, speaking for the other girls too.

"Go back to sleep, you three have to get up in two hours." Deidara said sleepily.

Itachi went back into his room. Sakura decided to follow him back into his room since she was tired. Everyone one else did the same and pretty soon they were all sleeping again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CWD: Ok now that the chapter is over I have school so I probably won't upload the next chapter until next weekend. I hope that was long enough. Bye. XD

P.S. - I know the KisameXIno pairing is strange, but it just randomly came to me. So… Yeah… Chapter 3 is coming soon!!


	3. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but I do own Shaya. 

CWD: From now on I'll do the inners _like this. _

Friendship

Chapter 3: Meeting Everyone

With Shaya…

"Wake up." Deidara said while he pushed on Shaya's shoulder.

"Okay. Okay." Shaya said irritated.

_Omg he is so hot_. _inner Shaya said._

'Who the hell are you!?' Shaya thought back to herself.

_I'm Inner Shaya and isn't Deidara so hot? Maybe you should, like, see if you can sleep with him tonight. Inner Shaya said while giggling. _

'Okay and Deidara isn't cute. And I won't sleep with him tonight.' Shaya thought.

_I never said cute, I said hot which means you think he's hot and that you should share the bed with him tonight. Inner Shaya said._

'Okay then. He isn't hot and that doesn't mean I'm sharing a bed with him' Shaya thought and then cut Inner Shaya off.

"Come on, I don't want to be late, Shaya." Deidara said.

Shaya followed Deidara out of the room and into the hallway where they started walking to wherever the Leader was.

_Omg he said your name! Inner Shaya giggled. That means he likes you!_

'Shut up!' Shaya thought back to herself.

With Sakura…

Itachi woke Sakura up and told her to follow him. Sakura followed him to the Leader while having a conversation with Inner Sakura.

_Omg! Sleep with Itachi tonight. I think he'll enjoy it. Said Inner Sakura._

'I told you already. No!' Sakura thought.

_Oh come on. I'll bet you that he'll enjoy it._

'What are you betting?'

_If he enjoys it, I'll take over for a full two days. And if he doesn't I'll tell you the secret to getting rid of me._

'Deal'

_Oh this is going to be so fun once I win._

'Once I win, you mean.'

_In your dreams idiot. If I know guys, which I do, he'll love it when you sleep with him. Every guy loves that._

'Well Itachi is not an **every guy** person.'

_You just don't know…_

"You just don't know.' and with that Sakura cut Inner Sakura off.

With Ino…

"Wake up girl." Kisame said waking up Ino.

"How rude."

"Who said I was nice?"

"True…"

"Follow me." Kisame said and Ino followed Kisame out of the room to the leader.

_He's not cute, but he looks like he'd be fun in bed. Inner Ino said._

'Yeah I know but…'

_But what?_

'He's just so sadistic.'

_That makes it even better!_

'Now that you mention it… You're right that makes it even better! Pain and pleasure. What a beautiful combination.'

_Yep! How about you sleep with him tonight? _

'Ok, seems fun.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everyone came in at the same time. It was a large room. All of the other Akatsuki members were there. All the girls were relieved when they saw one girl member.

The man who was the leader spoke up, "I'm sure you've met Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame already since they were the ones who kidnapped you. Oh and you may call me Pein. Now, the reason you have been brought here is because you will be the Akatsuki's servants."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" all three girls yelled in unison.

"This means you have to do whatever the members tell you to do." Pein explained.

"What if we don't want to?" asked Shaya.

"Then we'll kill you."

"Not my preferred way to die but it sure as hell is a lot better than this." Shaya said.

Pein chuckled. "Your spunk is the only thing that's keeping you alive and some of the other Akatsuki members like that."

"Sure." Shaya said sarcastically.

"Now to introduce you all to the other Akatsuki members. There's Sasori, Zetsu, Kakazu, Hidan, Konan, and… Tobi." Pein said while pointing at them.

"YAY!!!!!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!" Tobi runs around the room in circles until Deidara knocks him out.

Everyone starts laughing as they see Tobi lying on the floor unconscious. Well, except for Itachi, Sakura, and Ino. Shaya and the other Akatsuki members were on the floor, laughing so hard that they were about to have a heart attack. Ino and Sakura were worried about Tobi, and Itachi didn't really care.

After everyone stopped laughing, Pein made the girls go into a room where they had to change into a really inappropriate black dress. The dress was strapless and it was barely covering their asses. (hey, I'm from the country and so sometimes I ride my 4 wheeler down the road and I see boys out in their porch with boxers on and girls with just bras and underwear. So that's not even the worst I can do.)

While the girls were changing in the small room they decided to have a bet.

"Okay, the bet is that who can get your guy to have the most pleasure possible tonight." Ino said mischievously (long words make me sad.).

" You're on Ino." Sakura said competitively. "What about you, Shaya?"

"If I get anything, then yes."

"Okay! Whoever wins gets to be the person who makes the plan to get us the fuck out of here." Ino said.

"Sure!"

"Whatever."

By that time the girls were done dressing. When they stepped out into the hallway they saw Konan standing in the hallway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While the girls were changing,

Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame were up to something of their own…

"So the guy to get the girl to enjoy herself the most tonight wins." Deidara explained.

"Sure, this will be too easy since Ino is a whore." said Kisame.

"I don't like it, but what do we get if we win?" Itachi asked Deidara.

"The losers have to go a whole month without drinking."

"Sounds fair enough." said Itachi.

"I hope I'm not one of the losers…" said Kisame.

"This is going to be hard. I got the most stubborn girl." complained Deidara.

"Yeah, you did didn't you?" Kisame said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello, I'd like to speak with you three in my room." Konan said nicely.

The girls followed her to her room and went inside and sat on her bed. Konan shut the door and sat on the bed with them.

"I'm so glad there are more girls here! Konan exclaimed. "Oh yeah and just to warn you, every guy here is perverted except for Itachi, Sasori, and Pein.

"Oh no!" the three said in unison.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep them away from you. Oh, and, don't try to piss them off please. It gets violent around here."

"Okay."

The girls chatted with Konan for the rest of the day until Tobi knocked on the door and said in a cheerful voice, "It's time to eat!"

All four girls went into the place where the people eat (I'm so retarded…). ALL of the boys were checking them out.

"Perverts." Konan muttered.

"We're not perverts!" Deidara said/yelled.

"Then why are you staring at their chests along with every other guy in the room?"

…

"That's what I thought."

"DEIDARA SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi randomly yelled and hugged Deidara.

"Get off me!" Deidara said and threw a bomb at Tobi.

Tobi was running around until Sasori knocked him out.

When dinner was over it was nighttime and Deidara said to Shaya, "I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

And Shaya followed him.

Itachi said to Sakura, "Follow me."

And Sakura followed him.

Kisame said to Ino, " Want to get fucked tonight?" (DON'T ASK!)

"Sure!"

And Ino followed him to his room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CWD: Ok people I'm done with that chapter. I hope it was long enough. The next chapter will be posted soon! Oh yeah and I have a friend who's a wolf demon joining us yay! And his name is 'drum roll' Ryuu!

Ryuu: idiot.

CWD: shut up!

Ryuu: candy wolf demon also says that she wants some reviews.

CWD: yeah I'd really like to know what you think even if the story sucks.

Ryuu: It's not like she'll hunt you down for a bad comment.

CWD: um…

Ryuu: you'll lose readers.

CWD: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I won't hunt you down! I promise!

CWD and Ryuu: well bye.


End file.
